


Fat and Pampered

by Thechubbyverse (idrilhadhafang)



Series: 20 Days Of Chub Kink — Leia/Poe Edition [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Belly Kink, Chubby Poe Dameron, F/M, Feedee Poe Dameron, Feeder Leia Organa, Feeding Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chub kink, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/Thechubbyverse
Summary: In which Poe puts on a show for Leia.





	Fat and Pampered

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the Chub Kink prompt “long distance kink (phone sex, webcam, etc)”. Figured I’d explore an AU of the AU I’m doing with Poe and Leia in an established relationship before he learned about her being influenced by Snoke. (Long story)

Getting back in contact with Poe is something Leia can’t help but be rewarded by after a long day of tedious Senate meetings and interviews and more. Even as she queues up the holocall, she notices Poe’s put on weight — his face is softer, though it hasn’t formed a double-chin yet, and his soft belly, which used to poke just at the belt of his flightsuit, has become a little rounder. He’s chubby and soft, almost nonthreatening (well, except when he needs to defend her and others). Han was all scoundrel, and his body, including his flat, muscled belly, exemplified that. Poe’s always been chubby, in contrast, and Leia has to admit that it makes adult him even sexier, actually. So she’s been encouraging the now twenty-year-old to eat more and fill out to her liking. 

She smiles wearily. “Hello, Poe,” she says. 

He grins brightly. “Leia! How are things back at the Republic?”

”Exhausting.” she admits. “And you? Your mission?”

”We made it,” Poe said. “No casualties. I think that’s a win.”

”Congratulations, Poe. You did wonderfully. Now,” and here her voice drops to a purr. “Have you been good for me?” she says. “Have you been eating well?”

”Speaking of which...I kind of brought something. Figured I’d give you a show.” Poe reaches in his bag to pull out containers of food he must have saved — bantha steak and noodles with rich red sauce and chocolate pie and enough food to feed a whole family. Of course, her lover loves to eat. And Leia loves seeing him do it. “Carried it up from dinner, actually. Thought I’d eat with you instead of in the mess hall, especially since I’m about to be a complete pig because I’m so hungry...”

“Impressive,” Leia says, her lips quirked a little, “But I’m certain you couldn’t eat all of that on your own.” 

“We’ll see.” Poe gives her that grin he does when he’s about to do something reckless, before he opens the first container and takes his first bite of steak. There’s something about his moans that stir feelings in Leia that, long ago, she would have rejected. Now he’s twenty, she’s in her late forties, and they’re having the sort of relationship that the press would be all over them for (like Mon Calamari in mating season) if they knew. So she’s not afraid to say that the obvious enjoyment he takes in eating is quite the turn-on, actually. 

“Kriff,” he says, mouth full of bantha steak. “Feel like they haven’t been feeding me in weeks, the food usually sucks so much. But this is so good. If you were here, I’d probably give you some.”

”Don’t worry about it; I already ate.” Leia can still remember the meal she had and thinking about how she would be feeding Poe some of it back in her apartment if she could. “Old dishes they managed to salvage from Alderaan. I didn’t think they’d do it.”

Poe nods, solemnly. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just...eat.”

He does, demolishing bantha steak and noodles and some additional side-dishes, and the noises he makes (little moans of enjoyment) are a pleasure to listen to. As are the little pants that signal when he’s getting full. Leia can’t help but like seeing Poe full. It’s like a small piece of him being happy and content. Still, she’s worried. “Do you need to stop?"

”I’m...okay.” Poe says. “I think I have some room left...”

That being for a slice of pie. He’s still moaning in enjoyment, but there’s some pain there too. He hasn’t used their safe gesture yet, but Leia worries. Probably too much to enjoy the fact his already chubby stomach has become pretty hard and round like a boulder, and that he’s eaten a meal that could fill several stomachs to satiate his hungry belly. 

Eventually, he finishes his pie, winces, and leans back in his chair. He places a hand to his stomach and moans in both pain and pleasure. “Kriff, Leia, I’m so full,” he practically moans. 

It’s one of those times Leia wishes she could touch him. Rub his no doubt achingly full belly. Even in the midst of her worry for him, she can’t help but feel heat rushing to her groin seeing him so full. 

“How do you feel? Besides that. Any pain?”

”It’s...painful but it’s the good pain. I just feel stretched.” Poe’s lounging back in his chair, and Leia can’t help but notice his shirt’s riding up his belly a little, exposing the bloat. She thinks almost of a fat, pampered prince. Poe’s not royalty, but she’s certainly fattened him and pampered him. His stomach gurgles and he burps, not even bothering to cover his mouth, and the sounds can’t help but go to Leia’s groin. Poe sighs in relief. “Ah. Whew.” He pats his stomach contentedly. “Look, don’t worry — I’m fine. Just kind of overestimated my stomach...”

”I say you underestimated it.” Leia says. Poe’s stomach seems to be deflating a bit, but she knows that her lover will be quite a bit fatter when he comes home. Pleasingly fat and pampered. “You’ve got quite the appetite. It’s...kind of amazing.”

“You kind of liked it. I saw your eyes. Leia...would you touch yourself for me? And tell me about how fat you want me. I just...” A low moan. “I don’t want to lose all this weight.”

Leia nods. She checks to make sure no one’s checking in, discards her Senatorial bottoms and her underwear before teasing herself a little, making sure that Poe has a good view. “How fat? Good question. Just enough, I think. Enough...” Stars, she wants to get to the good stuff already, so she moves towards her clit and starts stroking. “Enough that I know you’re eating well. Enough that everyone knows you have more than enough to eat. Enough that I can grab onto your lovehandles. Enough that the more you take me, or the more I take you...the more you jiggle.” She actually moans at the last part. 

“Leia...” Poe actually moans, this time in arousal, even as he discards his pants (which were apparently digging a little into his gut) and says, “May I...join in?”

”Yes.” Leia holds off — she wants Poe to reach orgasm first. He’s pretty hard. “Touch yourself. I want to watch. And tell me what you’re thinking about.”

Poe moans as he teases a bit before jumping right in to stroke his shaft. “Just how big I’ll get. How fat...” 

“What else?”

”Just how full I was earlier. Kriff, being stuffed to my limits shouldn’t be a turn-on...” Poe pants and gasps even saying it. “But just knowing I had all that food in me...I would have stroked myself off if you’d given me permission. I want to get...fuller. So full I can’t move. Kriff...” He moans. He’s clearly getting even more aroused just by the act of describing his fantasy. “Feed me, Leia. Make me fatter. I want to get fatter...for you...”

He moans as he climaxes, and Leia has to admit she’s wet herself. Very wet. She strokes, rubbing at her clit as she imagines Poe full and needing her to rub his belly as he belches and moans...

The image is enough to send her over the edge, shaking. They both pause, pant. 

“I better get to bed,” Poe says. “I have a mission tomorrow. But I’m coming home before you know it. I love you, Leia.”

Leia smiles. “You don’t have to tell me,” she says. “I already know.”


End file.
